It's Showtime: Kamen Rider Homura Magica
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A short story put in several chapters. Characters and elements do not belong to me. When Homura nearly falls into despair, she finds hope that she will able to keep her promise. A White Wizard comes to Homura in her time of need and she receives the power to bring hope to the Magical Girls
1. Prologue

**-PROLOGUE-**

So many times! I had done this so many times! And yet nothing had changed! In fact each time it just got worse. Losing Madoka the first time was heartbreaking enough but to lose her over and over again! I couldn't take it anymore! How could I have any hope!? Madoka was my hope!

I fell to my knees and watched as my Soul Gem was beginning to crack. Well, I guess this was it. My despair had reached its breaking point. If I became a Witch then all my pain will be over. I would be rid of whatever humanity I have and become a creature of despair and spread my despair to others. I guess this is my punishment for trying to change the inevitable.

As the cracks on my Soul Gem started to spread, I looked up at the sun. There was an eclipse. I guess the darkness would become my blanket as I was devoured by it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

But then my eyes snapped open! No! No, I could not give up! I shouldn't give up! I still had a chance! I still had hope! I could still fight and change Madoka's destiny! I focused on Madoka, focused on the girl who gave me hope. I was not going to give up! She never gave up! Even after knowing the ultimate fate of a Magical Girl, Madoka still fought Walpurgis Night!

My Soul Gem then began to shine with a bright light and then after that…

Nothing.

* * *

When I woke up, Walpurgis Night was gone. However, Madoka's body was still there. So cold. I remember how she died. She begged me to destroy her Soul Gem before she turned into a Witch. The Soul Gem, literally the crystallization of her soul, was broken by me because she didn't want to become a monster. But by killing her, I became a monster.

Wait, my Soul Gem was cracking, wasn't it? How come I was still here then? This didn't make sense at all.

"You've managed to hold onto hope in the midst of despair," someone spoke and I turned to see someone standing behind me. He was a man, and dressed in white robes with golden trim. He also wore a hood and his face was covered with an amber-colored mask. White strips of metal formed eye-like shapes on the mask. He sported a metal belt with a hand-shaped buckle and a chain of ornate rings hung from the belt.

"Who are you?" she asked. The mysterious man didn't answerer and then she saw a magic circle appeared at his side. Magic? Magic and he wasn't a Magical Girl. The centre of the circle resembled his mask and the rings that rotated around the centre seemed to be marked with symbols representing the phases of the moon. He reached into the orange magic circle and pulled out a device which resembled his belt but without the belt strap. He tossed it to me.

"Use this to change their fate and give them hope," he told me. "Now, come. You have much to learn."

"Wait!" I said. "Who are you?"

"You may call me the White Wizard," he said. "And I know who you are, Homura Akemi."

I stared at the device in my hand which had a hand-shaped ornament on it. How could something like this help me change fate?

"What about Madoka's body?" I asked.

"Her body will be found but it is no longer your concern. Now, come with me. There is much you need to learn about your new power, Homura Akemi."

What new power? What was he talking about? Well, considering I had nothing else I could do, I followed. I did glance back at Madoka's body and whispered, "I'm sorry."


	2. It's Showtime

**-IT'S SHOWTIME-**

The Witch Charlotte, in her worm form, opened up her mouth wide, exposing her teeth, as Mami stood frozen before her. Madoka and Sayaka could only watch in horror as their new blonde friend was about to be eaten.

She first met Mami when she and Sayaka were at the mall. They ended up in a Witch's Barrier but Mami came and saved them. They were also introduced to Kyuubey too who told them they had potential to be Magical Girls.

Of course, both Madoka and Sayaka weren't ready to make a contract. They were still frightened. Now, they were regretting their decision of not making a contract sooner and becoming Magical Girls who could have helped Mami.

Now, Mami was going to die.

Or was she?

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Gunshots were heard and Charlotte was pelted with bullets. This served to take her attention away from Mami and she looked to see who had dared to shoot her.

Standing on top one of her cake towers was a girl with long dark hair and dressed in the same uniform as Madoka and Sayaka. However, the uniform was accessorized by a belt with a hand-shaped buckle.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka blinked.

Homura's expression was stoic but it was also complemented with determination. Charlotte then went to take a bite out of Homura.

"Homura-chan, watch out!" Madoka shouted.

Homura just put her right hand over her belt and there was an exclamation of, "**_Driver On, Please!_**" coming from out of nowhere. Her belt was engulfed in light and changed, becoming bulkier and made of metal but with the hand-shaped buckle still in the same position. Reaching down, Homura flipped the switched which made the hand-shaped buckle which pointed to her right point to her left.

"**_Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!_**" the belt sang.

Homura aimed her strange gun which also had a hand-shaped attachment to it, only it was closed. She fired bullets at Charlotte's face, enough to stun her. She then smiled and put her left hand over the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

**_"Flame, Please! Hii Hii…Hii Hii Hii!"_** She then pointed her left hand forward as an elaborate red magic circle appeared, with flames licking its edges. Homura then jumped through it and when she exited and landed on the soft, pastry floor, she had changed.

From head to toe she was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed her form. A chain of rings hung from her belt. Her chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like fabric which was red on the inside but black on the outside. It made her look like she had coat tails. Her wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as her chest plate. Finally, her head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"Now, it's show time," the transform Homura Akemi declared as she glared at the Witch.

Sayaka, Madoka and Mami gaped at the transformation. This was not a regular Magical Girl transformation. Kyuubey watched in curiosity, wondering what this new variable was.

As Homura now had Charlotte's attention, the Witch dashed towards her to eat her. However, Homura proved to have better reflexes than Mami and far too agile as she leapt over the Witch and landed behind her. Charlotte's worm-like body curved and went straight for Homura's back.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka cried. Homura simply shifted the buckle's position so it pointed to the right like it originally was.

"**_Le Patch Magic Touch and Go! Le Patch Magic Touch and Go!_**"

She switched her right hand ring with another on her chain before holding her right hand over the buckle.

**_"Defend, Please!"_**

There was that voice again. The magic circle appeared again, as flaming as before, and Charlotte ran right into it face first. She shrieked at the fire which burned her. Homura then switched out the right on her right hand with another before holding it in front of her belt buckle.

"**_Big, Please!_**" The magic circle, this time without the flames, appeared before Homura again. She then punched into it and a gigantic version of her arm shot out the other side.

"WOAH!" Sayaka exclaimed as the giant arm flew out and the giant fist smashed into Charlotte, sending her flying. "What is that!?"

"_It's magic,_" said Kyuubey.

"I guess it's time we finish this," said Homura, speaking for the first time since her transformation. She switched rings again and put her right hand over her buckle.

**_"Bind, Please!"_**

She pointed at Charlotte and multiple magical circles appeared around her. Chains shot out of the magic circles and wrapped around Charlotte, binding her in place, along with the doll she was attached to. She struggled to break herself free.

"Witch, it's time for you to be free of your despair," said Homura as she switched her ring again. "This is the finale." She put her right hand over her belt buckle for the final time in this battle.

**_"Very Nice! Kick Strike!"_** The magic circle appeared under her feet, flames flaring out from it. **_"Fabulous!"_**

She twisted on the spot, to allow the magical energy to distribute evenly. Moving to a crouch, she allowed her right foot to be covered in flaming energy. When it looked like her leg was actually on fire, she charged forward before doing a front flip on her hands which positioned her with her back facing Charlotte. She then kicked off the ground in a high back flip, positioning herself for a corkscrew kick. The chains prevented the Witch from moving as a red magic circle appeared above her. Homura came down with her foot extended, striking the centre of the circle. The entire construct ignited with fire energy before stretching to allow the blow to land on Charlotte's body.

There was an explosion like a bomb just went off. Charlotte was engulfed as the flames completely swallowed her. Once the flames and smoke cleared, Homura scanned the spot and picked up what she was looking for.

It was Charlotte's Grief Seed.

"Well, that's that," said Homura and a magic circle rose up from the floor to sweep upwards, stripping her of her armor. She then looked to see Madoka, Sayaka and Mami staring at her.

It wasn't long before the Witch's Barrier vanished and they were back in the real world, outside the hospital.

"Homura-chan?" asked Madoka as she approached them. She looked to Mami and gave her a nod. Mami seemed to blush a bit.

"Here," Homura said as she gave Mami the Grief Seed. "You're going to need that."

"Hey, wait!" Sayaka said to Homura. "That was so awesome! How did you do that!?"

"It's just something I can do," said Homura.

"Are you a Magical Girl like me?" Mami asked.

"_No, she isn't_," answered Kyuubey who perched himself on Madoka's shoulders. Homura's eyes were narrowed as she looked at Kyuubey and her fists were clenched but she stayed her hand. "_Who are you and where did you get that power?_"

"Kyuubey, this is Homura-chan," Madoka introduced.

"Oh, the new kid," Sayaka remembered. "Anyway, that was pretty cool what you did!"

"I think you mean 'hot'," Homura joked. Back in the past, she wouldn't have been able to crack a joke but here she was, talking so casually with them.

"_So, where did you get that power?_" Kyuubey asked again.

"My hope," said Homura cryptically and she turned to walk away. She wasn't about to give away such vital information to that white weasel. She momentarily stopped to look over her shoulder in order to tell Madoka and Sayaka, "Oh, Madoka and Sayaka, if you know what's good for you then you shouldn't make a contract with Kyuubey." She put her hand over her belt.

**_"Connect, Please!"_**

Before Sayaka and Madoka could ask what she meant. A magic circle appeared in front of Homura and she stepped through it, vanishing from sight.

* * *

Homura exited the magic circle and into her apartment. She had used magic to change it drastically. It wasn't really a normal apartment but it was home and her command centre. In her room, displayed on floating screens, was all sorts of information. She snapped her fingers and all the images changed to that of Madoka Kaname.

"Madoka, I swear that this time I will save you and everyone," Homura promised as she clenched her fists. She had almost lost all hope but she kept on going for this girl. Her stomach growled and she grimaced, "I need to refuel." Maybe she'd go to the donut shop nearby to get something to eat.

* * *

When Madoka arrived home, she still had a lot of questions. When she asked Kyuubey, he told her that he didn't know anything about the girl called Homura Akemi. What he did know was that she used a completely different system of magic. During the walk home, Sayaka couldn't stop talking about how cool Homura's armor looked. Mami was just grateful that her life was saved and she wanted to thank the dark-haired girl the next time she saw her.

But what got to Madoka were Homura's parting words: "_If you know what's good for you then you shouldn't make a contract with Kyuubey._"

Making a contract with Kyuubey, which involved making a wish that he would grant and in return becoming a Magical Girl to fight Witches, wasn't something Madoka should jump into. The ability to wield magic would be amazing but fighting Witches was dangerous and terrifying. Seeing Mami almost get eaten by the Witch earlier had frightened Madoka but still that just meant that Mami needed backup and shouldn't be the only one fighting against the Witches in this city. If she and Sayaka could help her, then fighting Witches would be safer. Of course, she couldn't count out Homura who had saved Mami.

Homura was her classmate. Maybe the next day she could invite Homura to speak with Mami at school. The girl did seem a bit lonely but she was willing to help them even if they were just strangers to her. She smiled. She promised herself that tomorrow she would ask Homura to have lunch with them.

* * *

Homura Akemi sat on a bench in the park and was eating donuts from a bag. She heard a tweet and looked up to see what had made that sound. It was a small, able to fit in her hand, red and silver, bird-like creature. It was her Familiar called Garuda. It was a Plamonster.

"So, you've found a Witch's Barrier?" she asked and the Garuda nodded. Homura stood up and said, "Alright, lead the way." But then the Garuda Plamonster flashed and faded, leaving behind the right which had been mounted on its chest. "Or not." She sighed. She picked up the right and put it on her right ring finger before holding it in front of her belt.

"**_Garuda, Please!_**"

Materializing in front of Homura was what looked like a plastic model which was ready to be put together, all held in a plastic frame like car models would be held in. The pieces hovered there for a moment before disassembling from their frame, letting it dissolve. The pieces then came together, forming Garuda again but with a slot in the middle of its body. Homura removed the ring and placed it in the slot to provide Garuda with the mana it needed.

"_That is quite interesting_."

Homura frowned. She didn't need to see to know who had spoken. "Kyuubey," she identified with venom in her voice.

"_And you're Homura Akem_i," said Kyuubey as he sat on the bench. "_I must say I was impressed by how you fought the Witch. Can you tell me how you gained such power?_"

"If I told you I would have to kill you," she said half-jokingly.

"_It's interesting. I know I didn't provide you with that power and I am unfamiliar with it. Yet, you can destroy Witches_," said Kyuubey. "_Supposedly, only Magical Girls are meant to fight Witches._"

"Magical Girls you create to fix your messes," Homura retorted. "Kyuubey, if you know what's good for you, you better keep your distance from Madoka and Sayaka."

"_Or what?_" Kyuubey asked, challenging.

"Or I hunt you down and kill you over and over again if I have to," swore Homura. "Garuda, let's go." Kyuubey watched them leave, eyes filled with interest.

* * *

Gunfire was heard as Homura was once again in her armor and shooting at the Witch's Minions within the Barrier. The Minions resembled crows but with multiple eyes. The Witch she was looking for was somewhere in the Barrier. It was responsible for the disappearance of several people.

The Minions were plenty and Homura needed to get to the Witch before she decided to move her location. Then she would need to use Garuda to track the Witch down.

"This is wasting time," grimaced Homura and she pulled the thumb on the hand-shaped ornament mounted on her MagiSwordGun (Gun Mode) to open it.

**"****_C'mon Shoot! Shake Hands!_****"** the gun announced. She put her left hand into the open hand ornament. **"****_Flame! Shooting Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!_****"**

She fired a barrage of fireballs from her firearm and the minions were all engulfed in flames.

"Alright, time to find the Witch before I run out of mana," said Homura as she continued her hunt.

She didn't need to look long as she found the Witch. She resembled a figure draped in a cloak and wearing a hood with only glowing eyes. She also sported tentacles that writhed along the floor. The Witch lashed out with her tentacles but Homura performed a backflip to avoid them. She converted her weapon into Sword Mode and slashed at the tentacles coming at her. Seeing as she needed backup, she leapt back to make some distance and slipped on a ring which she swiftly activated.

**_"Copy, Please!"_**

A magic circle appeared over her head and over the empty spot next to her. They came down and a copy of Homura appeared next to her. They then repeated the process again.

**_"Copy, Please!"_**

Now that there were four of them, the additional three Homuras attacked with the original. The Witch's tentacles seemed to be a defensive weapon as they couldn't get near her. This gave the original Homura an idea as she replaced her ring and activated it with her belt.

**_"Light, Please!"_**

A blinding light burst from the ring and the Witch screeched and recoiled from it. Now it was time to finish it.

**_"Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!"_**

Homura and her clones their hands and then used their hands to backflip into the air, going into position for corkscrew kicks that were empowered by their fire magic. They smashed into the Witch together, causing an explosion before the original landed on one knee.

"Finished," said Homura as a Grief Seed landed in her hand.


	3. Wizard VS Red Lancer

**-THE RED LANCER-**

The spear-wielding, red-clad Magical Girl, Kyouko Sakura was prepared to run Sayaka through when all of a sudden she was intercepted as someone jumped down in front of Sayaka and got in her way.

**"****_Defend, Please!_****"**

A wall made of stone rose up in front of Kyouko and stopped her attack. She promptly jumped backwards, wondering who had stopped her. The wall of stone then sank back into the ground and Kyouko got a good look at who it was.

"Hm, Kyuubey told me about you. He said you were red, though," Kyouko stated.

It was Homura, in her armor, but it was different this time. While it still sported the same shape as before, the arm and ankle bands were now bright yellow as well as the chest-piece and face plate. The sides of the chest-piece were made of connecting squares and the faceplate was square as well. This was Homura's Land Style, a yellow topaz-based form with earth elemental magic powers.

"Is that you, transfer student?" asked Sayaka.

"What happened here?" asked Homura. "Where's Madoka?"

"I told her to go get Mami-san," Sayaka said. Well, Madoka wasn't a Magical Girl so she really couldn't help.

"Judging by your costume and weapons I guess you didn't heed my warning," Homura noted. Sayaka had made a contract with Kyuubey so according to her memories it was just a matter of time before Sayaka discovered the truth. Homura turned her attention towards Kyouko. "So, why are two Magical Girls fighting in an alleyway?"

"Oh, me and the new girl just had a little disagreement," Kyouko grinned nonchalantly.

"We were going after a Witch's Familiar and she stopped us! She said something about Familiars not dropping Grief Seeds and that it was better for it to mature into a Witch!" Sayaka shouted.

"A Familiar can only mature once it kills enough people," stated Homura.

"Ah, so you know your stuff," smirked Kyouko. "Anyway, the new girl doesn't think it's right but what I think is that the kind of people that Witches target want to die anyway. Why not just let them? Why waste time protecting them?"

"You..." Sayaka growled but Homura put her arm out in front of her, stopping her. "Huh?"

"Tag out," said Homura as she stepped forward.

"Oh, you want a go at me?" Kyouko assumed, challenging Homura

"Yes," said Homura as she switched rings, taking off the topaz ring cut to resemble her mask before replacing it with a blue one. She shifted the position of her belt buckle and put her left hand over it, casting the spell.

"**_Water, Please! Sui Sui Sui Sui~_**"

The blue magic circle descended and swept over Homura's body to change her armor. Now it had sapphire blue, diamond-shaped faceplate and the sides of the chest-piece was decorated by interconnecting blue diamonds. The wrist bands and ankle bands were of the same color as well as the inner lining of her coat tails.

"Heh, like a fancy costume change will make a difference!" sneered Kyouko as she charged.

Homura put her right hand over her belt after shifting its position so that the Hand Author pointed to the right.

"**_Liquid, Please!_**"

The spearhead went through Homura but it didn't do any damage, much to Kyouko and Sayaka's shock. It was like it had just gone through water. Kyouko withdrew her spear and swung, slashing Homura across the neck but again it did no damage. It was like striking water as every cut she made just vanished. Cutting water was impossible.

"Why can't I hit you!?" demanded Kyouko.

"Who knows?" Homura shrugged. "My turn." She dashed forward and kicked Kyouko in the gut, sending her tumbling.

"**_Connect, Please!_**"

She summoned her WizarSwordGun (Sword Mode) and twirled it in her hand before rushing at Kyouko. Kyouko raised her spear and sparks flew as the weapons connected. Kyouko spun and tried to jab it into Homura's face but Homura ducked and spun on her heel to perform a spinning back kick that sent Kyouko flying and falling into a heap.

Sayaka's eyes were wide with amazement as she watched Homura take down the more experienced Magical Girl with no effort at all.

"I guess experience does count for something," mumbled Sayaka.

"I'm...not...done yet," Kyouko growled as she picked herself back up.

"This fight is pointless," stated Homura.

"She's right, it is," said Mami as she and Madoka stepped into the alley. "Hello, Kyouko-san."

"Ah, Mami," grunted Kyouko. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"I see you haven't changed your ways," Mami frowned.

"Sorry, sempai, but I've made my resolve," said Kyouko.

"Sempai?" Sayaka and Madoka echoed and Mami's eyes narrowed.

Kyouko attacked and her spear's shaft broke apart into several segment which she now maneuver as a whip. She lashed out at Homura who had no time to dodge. She did, however, parry with her weapon and was smashed against the wall of the alley.

"Kyouko-san, stop!" Mami demanded.

Homura shook her head but recovered quickly as she said, "I can do that too," while holding the WizarSwordGun in her left hand. She opened up her WizarSwordGun's Hand Author by pushing up the thumb-shaped lever and put her right hand into it.

**_"Extend, Please!"_**

With the spell casted, she swung her sword and the blade extended as it came down upon Kyouko who jumped back to dodge. Homura swung again, this time cutting across the wall of the alley as the blade came dangerously close to Kyouko's throat.

"Well, I guess I should withdraw," said Kyouko. "So, what's your name?" she asked Homura.

"Homura Akemi," said Homura.

"Well, see ya next time, Homerun!" Kyouko laughed before leaping away.

"Hey!" Sayaka shouted. "Get back here!"

"No need to chase after her," said Homura. "She'll be where a Witch appears." She then allowed her armor to vanish as the magic circle rose up and stripped her of it.

"Thank you again, Akemi-san," Mami said gratefully.

"It's a duty I decided to uphold," said Homura. Her eyes narrowed at Kyuubey who was draped across Madoka's shoulders. "Why did you ignore my warning, Miki-san?" Homura asked.

"Well, Mami-san has to fight Witches alone. I just thought she could use the backup," groaned Sayaka. "Still, I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?"

"Indeed," Homura agreed. Her stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Ara, Akemi-san, are you hungry?" asked Mami.

"I was fighting a Witch earlier," said Homura. "Using my magic drains mana so I'm going to need to recharge."

* * *

"Ah, Homura-chan! Welcome back again!" the man said with a grin. "So, what will it be?"

"My usual," she said. The man frowned.

"Mou, you reallu should try other flavors besides plain sugar," he whined.

"It's my favorite," she defended and the man gave Homura her plate of donuts.

Lucky Donuts was a donut shop that Homura frequented. She just loved donuts. Sitting at a table was Mami, Sayaka and Madoka who already made their orders and with their own donuts in front of them. Homura was the last to join them.

Of course, compared to their portions, Homura's portion of donuts was huge.

"That is a lot of donuts," Sayaka gawked.

"My magic requires me to eat a lot so I have plenty of mana," said Homura. "Well, besides eating I also need plenty of sleep but I recharge faster with food that has high calories."

"I can see that," said Mami as she watched Homura take a huge bite.

Homura didn't actually like having Kyuubey near her but she'd tolerate the furball for now.

"Ah, Homura-chan, you have some sugar on the side of your lip," said Madoka and she took a napkin to wipe it off. Homura blushed at the contact.

"Well, look at us, a bunch of Magical Girls,' grinned Sayaka. "Well, three Magical Girls and student." She was referring to Madoka who wasn't a Magical Girl, yet.

"I'm just not ready yet," Madoka insisted.

"And I'm not a Magical Girl," Homura protested politely. "I just happen to be a girl who uses magic."

"That's the definition of a Magical Girl," Sayaka pointed out. "But still, that armor is still wicked cool."

"Indeed. Who designed it?" Mami asked.

"My mentor," answered Homura.

"_And who is this mentor of yours?_" Kyuubey asked.

"Classified," said Homura as she finished her donut and grabbed another. No way was she going to give away the identity of the man who had helped her so much after almost losing herself to despair.

Madoka was admiring Homura's ring. "It's so beautiful."

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Homura. Madoka was referring the red Flame Ring she wore on her left ring finger. "Yes, I guess it is."

"So, all your magic is performed using these rings," guessed Mami.

"Yes, but I need my belt to cast my spells," said Homura. She tapped her hand-shaped buckle. She shouldn't be telling them this but they had seen her cast her spells more than once. It was no secret that she cast her spells by holding her rings over the Magidriver's Hand Author Buckle and Grimoire Stone.

"So, do you need Grief Seeds?" asked Mami.

"No," answered Homura. "My magic system is completely different from yours. I don't have a Soul Gem so I don't need to use Grief Seeds."

"Well, that explains why you were so happy to give us one last time," smiled Sayaka.

"You needed it more than me," said Homura as she sipped her drink.

* * *

Homura found the redhead in the arcade, playing on a DDR machine. It was a dancing game which required a certain amount of concentration to hit the buttons on the platform she stood on in correspondence to the symbols on the screen. The girl was good and Homura knew because Kyouko loved these games. She preferred games that required her to move her whole body. Oh, she could play a fighting game just as well but what other game let her sweat like this.

Once Kyouko was done, the score was shown and she grinned.

"Having fun?" Homura asked and Kyouko stepped off the machine's platform.

"Do I know you?" asked Kyouko. Homura's response was to show her the ring she wore on her left hand and the redhead's eyes widened in recognition at the stone which resembled the face on Homura's helmet. "It's you! Homerun!"

"It's Homura Akemi," Homura corrected.

"So, did you come to fight?" grinned Kyouko, eager to accept the challenge.

"Actually, I wanted to talk," said Homura as she held up a bag. "I think we could talk over these." Kyouko sniffed what was inside.

"Hm, donuts," Kyouko almost drooled. "OK, Homerun! Let's talk!" Homura's right eyebrow twitched when she heard Kyouko refer to her as that but she dismissed the nickname. She knew she couldn't get Kyouko to stop. It would just be a waste of time.


	4. Patricia

**-PATRICIA-**

Leaving Madoka behind was a good idea as the Witch Patricia's Barrier was an endless blue sky with fluffy white clouds. In spite of the scenic environment, this was the domain of the Witch. The Witch looked like a headless teeenager in a black sailor fuku. She had four arms and hands had taken the place of her feet. She looked like a grotesque cross between a girl and a spider.

Her 'web' were made up of long and thick threads that had school uniforms hanging from them and she stood in the centre of the 'web', awaiting her victims. School desks also floated in the sky.

Mami and Sayaka had gone to engage the Witch and before long, Homura had also come onto the scene in her armor. She ran along the threads with Sayaka and Mami. Mami fired her rifles at the creature and it responded by dropping her minions (Mathieu) on minions were literally skirts with legs that kicked out at the Magical Girls but Sayaka sliced them down to size.

**_"Connect, Please!"_**

Homura summoned her WizarSwordGun (Gun Mode) and fired silver bullets at the minions. Once they came too close, she switched tactics and changed her armor.

"**_Hurricane, Please! Fuu, Fuu! Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!_**"

She leapt into the green magic circle and came out this time with an emerald faceplate shaped like an inverted triangle with matching bracelets on her wrists and ankles, as well as a chestpiece made up of interconnecting triangular pieces. The inner lining of her coattails had also turned green. Also, a green, wind-like aura surrounded her, giving her the ability to fly.

"She can fly!?" Sayaka shouted. "What else can't she do!?"

Converting her WizarSwordGun to Sword Mode, Homura sliced apart the Mathieus and targeted the Witch who vomited threads at the flying armored Homura.

"C'Mon Slash! Shake Hands!" Homura's sword chanted as she opened its mounted Hand Author before putting her left hand in it. **_"Hurricane! Fuu, Fuu, Fuu! Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!"_**

"HYAH!" Homura shouted as she swung and unleased a tornado of razor winds that sliced the threads apart and also the threads holding the Witch up. She began to plummet as Homura changed her form again.

"**_Flame, Please! Hii Hii Hii!"_**"

She dove after the Witch and activated another ring.

**_"Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!"_**

This was followed by another ring.

**_"Drill, Please!"_**

She went into her kicking position as she burst through the flaming magical circles and spun like a drill, targetting the plummeting Witch. She hit Patricia dea centre in the gut and burst out the other side, sending the Witch to oblivion in a huge explosion.

* * *

Madoka waited for her friends and was relieved to see them exit the Witch's Barrier. Homura's armor vanished as Mami and Sayaka returned to their civilian forms. Sayaka went and slapped Homura across the back.

"That was great, Transfer Student!" Sayaka complimented. Homura rubbed her back in annoyance.

"What happened?" Madoka asked.

"You should've seen it! The Transfer Student here finished off the Witch with a super, powerful drill kick!" Sayaka told Madoka.

"Here," said Homura tossing the Grief Seed to Sayaka and she fumbled before catching it. "Use that to clean your Soul Gems."

"Why don't you need it?" Mami asked.

"I've told you before," said Homura as she flashed her Magic Ring, "I don't need it."


	5. Sayaka's Despair

**-SAYAKA'S DESPAIR-**

Sayaka, upon discovering that the Soul Gem was literally the crystalized form of her soul, realized that her body was now just an empty vessel. If her Soul Gem was ever out of range from her body, her body would completely shut down like a corpse. Mami herself did not take this news very well but it made sense to her when Kyuubey explained how their normal bodies wouldn't have been able to endure the harsh punishment of fighting Witches.

On another Witch hunt, Sayaka had gone completely berserk on a Witch which resembled a kneeling and praying shadow. She had these branch-like appendages extending from her back that attacked for her. Sayaka had completely ignored her pain. Actually, she just completely shut off her pain receptors as she bludgeoned the Witch to death.

Homura had come, just in time to see the state Sayaka was in. Once Sayaka was finished, she darted forward, slipping a ring onto Sayaka's finger before she could protest.

"Say goodnight," said Homura as she put Sayaka's hand over the Hand Author of her Magidriver, allowing the Grimoire Stone to scan the ring and cast the spell.

"**_Sleep, Please!_**"

Sayaka collapsed in Homura's arms and she carried her to Madoka.

"She needs rest," said Homura. "She's been through too much."


	6. Sayaka's Hope

**-SAYAKA'S HOPE-**

Sayaka was on her last rope and her despair was reaching its breaking point. Kyouko wasn't sure what to do but someone was already there as Homura stepped over and knelt in front of Sayaka.

Homura inspected Sayaka's Soul Gem. Cracks were already starting to form so it wouldn't be long before it shattered and a new Witch was born from her and her despair.

"Sayaka, do you trust me?" asked Homura as she took Sayaka's right hand.

"I…I don't…know…" Sayaka said.

Homura slipped a ring onto her finger, this one decorated with a stone cut to resemble her mask.

"If you've lost hope then allow me to be your hope," said Homura and she put Sayaka's hand over her Hand Author buckle, allowing the Grimoire Stone to scan it as the ring glowed.

**_"Engage, Please!"_**

Homura stepped back as a magic circle appeared over Sayaka. Homura leapt up and entered the magic circle which acted as a portal.

Homura traveled down a tunnel of magic circles with a purple background which would bring her to where she was heading. At the same time, her armor automatically formed over her body in order to protect her body during the trip.

Homura stepped out of the exit portal which was the final magic circle at the end of the tunnel and she looked around.

She was within Sayaka's inner world which was inside her heart. It looked like a huge concert hall but an empty one. Well, almost empty. She saw a younger Sayaka watching a younger Kyosuke Kamijou play on a violin. It looked like a beautiful scene.

That was when Homura spotted the cracks and then there was sound like glass shattering. That was when she saw what had emerged.

A giant figure rose to full height. A large heart shaped crown was adorned on the head of its silver body ending with a long fish tail. Its two hands held two giant blades and on its throne, bearing its coat of arms, were four more blades, waiting to be used.

This was Sayaka's Witch and it had just been born. It would only fully be born once it broke free and Sayaka would be no more. It charged for Homura who ducked and rolled to avoid getting hit by the Witch. She gritted her teeth. It may be half its size right now but once it was free it would become a menace and mark Sayaka's end.

"I don't think so," said Homura as she put on a new ring and gazed at it. "OK, Dragon. Let's go." She put her hand over the Hand Author and the ring flashed with light.

**_"Dragorize, Please!"_**

A magic circle appeared above and a dragon burst out of it. The beast looked more mechanical than flesh, covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, small wings, and a gemstone on its chest. The dragon let out a roar and attacked the Witch, ramming into her. The Witch shrieked and slashed at the Dragon who caught hold of her arm in its jaw. She tossed him away and sent the Dragon reeling.

Homura grimaced. Summoning Dragon was a double-edged sword. It would break Sayaka's inner world and cause her to become a Witch much faster. Therefore, Homura needed to join in the battle.

**_"Connect, Please!"_**

Homura pulled his Machine Winger bike out of the magic circle and rode on it towards Dragon. The machine was encased in a white body with gold accents. The front sported a red gemstone where the headlight should be with a pair of gems mounting the sides. She mounted it quickly and with a burst of speed she went to catch up to the Dragon and Witch.

"Dragon, Submit to Me!" Homura commanded as she made the bike jump into the air. Once airborne, it transformed. The Machine Winger split into a pair of wings with only the handlebars and seat remaining. The machine came down and attached perfectly to the Dragon's back, becoming more docile as Homura's magic allowed her complete control over the beast, creating the formation known as Winger Dragon. With the Dragon tamed, both Homura and her steed engaged the Witch furiously, blasting her with a barrage of fireballs which exploded across her body. The Witch sent flying wheels soaring at the Winger Dragon but he managed to dodge with Homura holding on tightly. The Winger Dragon then rammed into the Witch and sent her crashing onto the concert hall's seats.

"Now, the finale!" declared Homura as she put on her Kick Strike ring and held it over her belt buckle.

**_"Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!"_**

Dragon bellowed before the Machine Winger detached and became a bike again. Dragon likewise shifted and transformed into what looked like a massive foot with its horns and claws taking the forms of the talons with the rest forming the rest of the foot. The Machine Winger connected to it once it finished transforming. Homura came down and connected her own foot with the end. The massive foot became engulfed in magic power, projecting the image of a giant armored Homura wielding the construct. The foot was also engulfed in flames.

The Witch tried to strike down Homura but she was too late as the massive dragon-like foot smashed into her. An explosion followed and the Witch was no more.

* * *

Kyouko was watching over Sayaka when she watched as the Soul Gem became clean and polished. Not only that, it floated and entered Sayaka's chest. "Huh?" Moments later, Homura's magic circle formed and she sped out on her Machine Winger. She broke to a stop and the magic circle stripped her of her armor.

"Hey, what did you do?" asked Kyouko.

"I got rid of her despair," said Homura. "However, that came with a price."

"What price?" asked Sayaka. "What happened to my Soul Gem?"

"That was the price," said Homura. "In order to save you I had to take away your magic. I'm sorry, Sayaka. You are no longer a Magical Girl and you can never become a Magical Girl again."

* * *

Homura learnt of the source of Sayaka's despair. Hitomi had confessed to Kyousuke and Sayaka had only watched. Oh, she hadn't heard anything but she got the message. She didn't stay to see anything more and allowed the despair in her heart to grow. That, coupled with the taint in her Soul Gem from not cleaning it with a Grief Seed had nearly driven her over the edge.

Could Homura tell them that Witches were once Magical Girls like themselves. Mami had broken down mentally upon learning the truth in the past timeline and had killed Kyouko, and would've killed her if it hadn't been for Madoka's intervention. Mami had only done so to give them a merciful end. She would've killed herself after killing them so they wouldn't have to suffer the curse of turning into Witches.

She remembered how Madoka had thanked her for saving Sayaka from dying. Kyuubey did tell them that if their Soul Gems were ever destroyed they would die. If they were corrupted by darkness and despair they would have suffered a fate worse than death in fact. Becoming a Witch would mean becoming the embodiment of despair and losing one's sense of self. Homura had nearly lost her own self of sense but she had been able to force her own Witch back inside and gained a new power.

She now had the power to give hope to others.

Still, there was Walpurgis Night to deal with. She did have Mami and Kyouko and allies, but would they be enough? What if one of them fell into despair and she had to deal with it, saving their lives while at the same time stripping them of their powers. Would her own powers be enough if she was forced to fight alone?

She gazed down at her red Magic Ring, the one which allowed her to summon her default armor. It flashed as it reflected the light.

"Sensei, what should I do?" she asked, remembering the White Wizard who had given her a new purpose.

_"You're an interesting one, Homura Akemi,"_ said a voice that Homura knew and hated. She spun around and glared at Kyuubey.

"Kyuubey! Or should I say, Incubator!" hissed Homura venomously.

_"I've been watching you, Homura Akemi," _said Kyuubey as it tilted its head, "_You have quite an interesting ability. I never thought someone could've found a way to stop a Witch from maturing_."

"If I hadn't saved Sayaka, Madoka would've fallen into despair and then make a wish from you," Homura stated. "That is not something I will allow."

_"You also have the ability to undo a Magical Girl's contract,"_ said Kyuubey. "_It doesn't negate the wish, however, but now Sayaka is unable to wield magic nor is she able to become a Magical Girl again."_

"A price to pay so that she wouldn't suffer a fate worse than death," said Homura. "However, she can still see you." Homura activated a ring.

"Connect, Please!"

She took out her WizarSwordGun (Gun Mode), aiming it at Kyuubey. "What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

_"Because I am just one of many,"_ said Kyuubey.

"Yes, that's true," said Homura. Homura knew that the Kyuubey before her was just one of many, each sharing the same personality of consciousness. Either they were being remotely controlled by a 'main' Kyuubey or were just clones with shared memories, personalities and consciousnesses. "But I will still enjoy it."

"_Tell me, when Kyouko and Mami fall into despair, will you steal their powers to save them?_" Kyuubey asked.

"If I must," Homura resolved. "I warn you now, Kyuubey. I don't want you granting Madoka any wishes."


	7. Walpurgis Night

**-WALPURGIS NIGHT-**

Before Walpurgis Night, Homura confessed to Kyouko, Mami, Sayaka and Madoka about the origin of Witches. Kyuubey confirmed everything she said. As predicted, Mami had a nervous breakdown. Fortunately, Homura was able to calm the girl down. Kyouko was also sympathetic but also afraid. She remembered how her father had called her a witch before taking his life along with the lives of her mother and little sister.

Sayaka now understood what Homura had done and Madoka wanted to know why Kyuubey would deceive them like this. He explained that the creation of Magical Girls was necessary to prevent entropy. Kyuubey was incapable of lying when asked directly so it had to be true. But the process of entropy could take millions upon millions of years.

Now came the most dire news: Walpurgis Night. Walpurgis was coming to Mitakihara and Homura resolved to stop it alone. Kyouko and Mami, who were veteran Magical Girls, volunteered their assistance. Homura warned them that there was no promise they would survive.

When the day came, there was a storm. Madoka, Sayaka and their families went to the shelter. Homura, Mami and Kyouko, who no longer had families of their own, went to stop Walpurgis Night on their own.

* * *

Walpurgis Night, which took the form of a gigantic doll in a blue victorian dress, hanging upside down from a series of gears, descended upon Mitakihara. A procession of minions earlier was proof of her arrival and now she cast a shadow over the city. It was the biggest Witch Homura, Mami and Kyouko had ever seen.

"Alright, let's go," said Homura as she activated her belt.

_**"Driver On, Please!"**_

Then she moved the levers to make the Hand Author point in the opposite direction.

"**_Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!_**"

Finally, she put on her ring, and said the magic words, "Henshin!" and put her hand over her buckle.

**_"Hurricane, Please! Fuu, Fuu! Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!"_**

* * *

Homura, Mami and Kyouko were exhausted from fighting the most powerful Witch in the world, Walpurgis Night. It seemed that nothing they threw at her was working. Homura's armor had deactivated due to a massive depletion of mana. Kyouko and Mami were also too weak and injured to fight. Also, they had used up a lot of magic that their Soul Gems were almost completely black. Homura reached into her pocket and tossed them a couple of Grief Seeds to cleanse their Soul Gems.

Was this it? Was this the end?

Homura gritted her teeth and then her eyes widened in horror as she saw Sayaka and Madoka. What were they doing!? They didn't have power! They could be killed! She then spotted Kyuubey with them and she also saw Madoka talking to the white rat. Was she? Was she going to make a wish? No! No! She couldn't!

"Kyuubey, I wish that Homura-chan will have the power to defeat Walpurgis Night!" Madoka said and Homura's vision was blinded by white light.

* * *

When Homura opened her eyes, she saw a very familiar scene. It was when Madoka had died. It was a scene that filled her with sorrow, heartbreak and despair.

"_It's a very nostalgic scene, isn't it?_" Homura heard and turned to see a doppelganger of herself looking back at her. It was like looking at a mirror, but she knew this wasn't really her. The red eyes was a dead giveaway. "_You remember this, don't you?_" the doppelganger asked. Her voice was more adult-like than Homura's.

"Yes, I do," Homura confirmed. "It was the day I became a Magical Girl."

"_You went back in time, over and over, just to save one girl. That was the hope you needed to persevere but each time you tried, you just made things worse_," said Homura's doppelganger, smiling cruelly.

"I never gave up," said Homura. "Until..."

"_Until the day you allowed the despair born from your accumulated failures overwhelm you!_" Homura's doppelganger declared.

"But I still clung to hope and forced you back inside, Dragon," said Homura and her doppelganger smiled before changing shape, assuming the form of Dragon who towered over her. The Dragon was Homura's Witch which she had prevented from being born but she still lived on inside of the former Magical Girl. "Dragon, why am I here?"

"_Oh, it's because that girl wished for you to gain more power so you can defeat Walpurgis Night,_" said Dragon.

Homura gazed down at her ring. "Your power?"

"_Yes_," confirmed Dragon.

"Can your power really be used to defeat Walpurgis Night?" Homura questioned.

"_Perhaps, or perhaps not_," said Dragon. "_That's up to you if you wish to accept, but if you do tap into my power, you will fall further and further into despair_," Dragon cautioned.

"For Madoka, I will take that chance," said Homura, pointing her right fist at Dragon. "And I don't think you're a reminder of my despair. You and your power are the source of my hope."

"_I am the source of your hope?_" repeated Dragon and Homura smiled. Dragon laughed, "_How amusing_." She took to the air. "_I'll grant you my power. Just don't say I didn't warn you_." Dragon flew towards Homura and they fused as they were engulfed in white light together.

* * *

In the real world, Homura tossed her head back and roared as her body was engulfed in flames. A magical circle formed under her feet and a dragon made of flames burst out. It flew around Homura and then roared before joining with her.

Kyouko, Sayaka, Mami and Madoka looked at Homura in shock and amazement. As for Kyuubey, he wondered what Madoka's wish would do.

When the flames subsided, Homura was revealed in new armor. She now sported a red coat with large round red stoned embedded in her shoulders. Her bracelets had turned black as she possessed silver shinguards. Of course the most shocking of the transformation were her accessories. She sported dragon claws on her arms, dragon wings on her back, a dragon's tail connected to her tailbone and finally a dragon's head was protruding from her chest. Her helmet had changed as well as she had a red stone in the centre of the forehead and a pair of horns on her helmet.

"HYAH!" Homura shouted as the dragon head on her chest roared. She took off after Walpurgis Night. The Witch, seeing her, shot fireballs at Homura who smashed threw them. She conjured her WizarSwordGun and fought back. She shot her own fireballs at Walpurgis Night's face and she retaliated, laughing, by breathing flames at the armored girls.

Walpurgis Night conjured her minions, which were silhouette resembling Magical Girls. They attacked Homura but were no match with her WizarSwordGun. She slashed at them, sending them to oblivion. Shifting her weapon to Gun Mode, she shot fireballs at Walpurgis Night, channeling fire magic into the shots.

Walpurgis Night spun and slapped Homura out of the air. She smashed against a building and grunted.

Madoka screamed, "Homura!" She then noticed something on the ground and went to pick it up. It was a ring with a green stone resembling Homura's helmet, the Hurricane Ring. Next to it was the blue Water Ring. She picked it up too. "Her rings!"

Sayaka found the Land Ring and Fire Ring. They must've dropped off at some point.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Kyouko asked.

Madoka just said, "Put them on."

"What?" Sayaka blinked.

"Put them on!" Madoka repeated as she put on the Hurricane Ring. She handed the Water Ring to Sayaka, the Land Ring to Mami and the Flame Ring to Kyouko.

As soon as the rings were on, they began to shine. They then pointed their hands towards Walpurgis Night and something amazing happened.

First, a stream of water blasted from Sayaka's hand and smashed into Walpurgis Night. This was followed by rocks flying out of the grounds and slamming into Walpurgis Night violently. Flames shot out of Kyouko's hand and a tornado burst from Madoka's.

The elemental onslaught continued and Walpurgis Night appeared weakened.

"Madoka, transform and use your new powers!" Mami shouted to Madoka. Madoka had made a wish from Kyuubey, so she was now a Magical Girl herself.

"Ah, right!" Madoka realized. She had ignored Homura's warning but not out of selfishness, but to help her.

Homura herself had witnessed the girls using her Transformation Rings but then she saw a flash of pink light, Madoka's signature color. "Madoka."

Madoka, as a Magical Girl, wore a cute pink dress with a wide skirt, cute shoes and matching gloves. She summoned a bow and notched an arrow made of pink energy. "Take this!" She fired and the arrow shot through the air before hitting Walpurgis Night in the face.

**BOOM!**

Walpurgis Night's head was blown clean off

"Sugoi!" Mami uttered in shock. Even her Tiro Finale hadn't been able to do that much damage.

Homura decided that it was time to finish this. She took out a ring from her chain and slid it onto her right ring finger. Resetting her Hand Author, she activated it.

**_"Very Nice! Special! Fabulous!"_**

A dragon of flames came out of the Magical Ring behind Homura. It flew around her then fused with her, enveloping her in a flaming aura resembling a giant dragon. She then shot at Walpurgis Night, targeting the gear mechanism she was suspended from. At the same time, Madoka fired a series of magical arrows that struck the giant Witch.

As a result, the Witch was defeated as both attacks hit with Homura smashing into the Gear Mechanism at full power.


	8. Aftermath

**-AFTERMATH-**

Homura groaned as she returned to her apartment. She had failed to stop Madoka from becoming a Magical Girl. Of course she got a new powerup out of it, but still, now Madoka was doomed to become Kriemhild Gretchen, the Witch of Salvation that would destroy the world. Well, if Madoka was close to falling into despair, then Homura would just have to eliminate it and give her hope, stripping her of her magic. She could not do it now, and forcing Madoka into despair was the last thing she wanted to do.

At the very least, this outcome was far better than the ones from the previous timelines she had lived through. Each time she failed, she went back to try to change things, but things got progressively worse and worse. At the end, she nearly gave up and fell into despair. But she didn't. She remembered her promise to Madoka and that gave her the hope she needed to survive. Her continuous failures and the traumatic experiences she had to endure had made her quite cynical but then the White Wizard came to help her.

The White Wizard had been her mentor and father figure in those months following Madoka's death in the last timeline she was in. He managed to instill in her that she should never give up on hope in the face of despair and that their magic was meant to bring hope to others. When she discovered that her Witch still lived on inside of her, she was initially horrified but the White Wizard assured her that the Dragon would not consume her unless she allowed it to. He also said that the Dragon was an abnormality among Witches and as such Homura's new magical power came from the Dragon itself. Homura wasn't sure how to feel about that. She had a Witch living inside of her and yet it was no danger to her or to other. Maybe using a Witch's power wouldn't be so bad. She just needed to learn how to control it.

But why had her Witch taken the form of a dragon? Well, that would be asking why Sayaka's Witch had taken the form of a mermaid. But then again, it kinda made sense. Sayaka was like the Little Mermaid from the story of the same name. A mermaid that was forced to become silent and watch her beloved fall for another. Maybe the Witch was symbolic. So, what did her Dragon Witch symbolize exactly? Her hope? Or was it something else?

And then she remembered way back when she used to be weak, staying in the hospital for a long time. Back then she had no other company save for the books she had. The books she had were about magic and dragons. She admired the illustrations of dragons which were strong, proud and majestic creatures and she once dreamed of being a dragon herself instead of a weak and frail human being. Maybe her Witch had taken the form of a dragon because of her admiration of dragons? That was just a speculation, but an almost accurate one nonetheless.

The White Wizard taught Homura how to wield a sword and even introduced her to someone that would craft her rings for her. These rings would allow her to cast an assortment of spells and aid her in the battle against Witches. She swore to take care of the rings and use them wisely.

She fought Witches with her armor and her magic rings, taking them down as practice and to prepare herself for when she would go back and save Madoka. As her magic was no longer the same as when she was a Magical Girl, she no longer needed Grief Seeds and so she kept them just incase a Magical Girl needed them. She still had more to spare.

The time spent with her mentor had changed her from a pessimistic cynic to an optimistic hero. Oh, she could still be sarcastic but at least her remarks weren't fueled by anything cruel. She did try to discourage Madoka from making a contract with Kyuubey but she also knew that Madoka would do anything to protect her loved ones. That was what Homura loved about Madoka.

Homura then spotted a box on her desk and she blinked. She didn't remember putting it there. She went towards it and cautiously lifted it up. She looked at the top of the box to see a familiar magic circle on it.

"Sensei," she whispered and she opened up the box to see what was inside. It was a new Magic Ring. She didn't know what it was but as she picked it up she knew that this ring would bring hope to all the Magical Girls. "Let's see what you can do," she said as she slipped it on then held her hand over her Hand Author.

**_"Hope, Please!"_**


End file.
